1. Field of Invention
This document relates to an organic light emitting diode display and a manufacturing thereof.
2. Related Art
An organic light emitting element used for an organic light emitting diode display is a self-emission element in which a light emitting layer is formed between two electrodes disposed on a substrate. The organic light emitting diode display is divided into a top-emission type, a bottom-emission type, and a dual-emission type according to a light emission direction. The organic light emitting diode display is divided into a passive matrix type and an active matrix type according to a driving method.
A subpixel disposed in the organic light emitting diode display comprises a transistor unit including a switching transistor, a driving transistor, and a capacitor and an organic light emitting diode including a lower electrode connected to the driving transistor included in the transistor unit, an organic light emitting layer, and an upper electrode.
In the organic light emitting diode display, a scan signal, a data signal, a power, etc. are supplied to a plurality of subpixels arranged in a matrix format and light is emitted from the selected subpixels, thereby displaying an image. The organic light emitting diode display is advantageous in that it can be realized as a thin display device. Much research has been recently made to add a touch screen function to thin display devices such as the organic light emitting diode display.
However, the conventional organic light emitting diode display with a touch screen function has problems, such as degradation in visibility and exposure of transparent electrodes, due to a difference in reflected light caused by a difference in refractive index between an area in which the transparent electrodes for performing the touch screen function are formed and an area in which no transparent electrodes are formed. Thus, improvement thereof is required.